


A wizard, a wolf, a spider, and a smile

by Celinee



Category: DCU (Comics), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Other, Spider!Malfoy
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:12:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2726870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celinee/pseuds/Celinee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il m’arrivait d’avoir de bonnes idées. Comme le jour où j’avais décidé de quitter le monde des sorciers pour tout recommencer chez les Moldus. Et voilà que je me retrouvais sans emploi, des toiles d’araignée gluantes s’échappant du bout de mes doigts, une saleté de loup-garou sur le dos, tentant d’échapper à un psychopathe bien décidé à me supprimer. Il m’arrivait d’avoir de bonnes idées. Celle-là n’en avait pas été une.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Des choses se perdent

Bordel.  
Bordel de merde.  
Jamais je ne m’habituerais à cette vie de Moldu. À ces satanés bus sous-terrain, et à ce brouhaha électronique qui s’échappait des casques, et à ces téléphones touchables avec lesquels je ne parvenais jamais à joindre une personne sans avoir d’abord appelé trois inconnus. Pardon, tactiles. Merdiques, si vous voulez mon avis. Un abruti, un parmi tant d’autres, de ce côté là du monde, me bouscula alors que je m’engouffrai hors de cette bouche d’égouts pour humains, renversant au passage la pochette que je tenais dans les mains. Ça aussi, j’avais du mal à m’y faire. Toutes ces feuilles pleines de nombres avec lesquelles je me promenais dans cette ville fade et froide. Les gens se moquaient de moi, au travail. Ils ne comprenaient pas qu’un jeune homme de mon âge refuse d’utiliser ces boîtes rectangulaires munies de ce qu’ils appelaient intelligence artificielle, ce qui était le mensonge le plus absurde que j’avais jamais entendu de toute mon existence. Et j’avais pourtant passé six ans chez les Serpentards. Ramassant bonnant mallant mes notes de la flaque d’eau dans laquelle elles avaient atterri, je regrettais que ces incapables de collègues ne soient pas là pour constater que leur cher ordinateur n’aurait pas apprécié ce bain improvisé. Je voulais démissionner. Mais dans ce monde, je n’étais plus grand chose, et j’avais besoin d’argent. Alors je mettrais au point un plan pour me faire virer d’ici la fin de la semaine, encaisserait les indemnités, et me lancerait en quête d’un nouveau travail. Pathétique, en effet. C’était pourtant ce que j’avais fait, et refait, et refait, depuis maintenant deux ans. Je ne conservais pas un emploi plus de trois mois. Rien n’allait, rien ne me convenait. À croire que je n’étais pas fait pour vivre ici, parmi eux. Amusant, hein ? Toute ma courte vie, j’avais craché mon venin sur les Sangs-de-Bourbe, mais qu’étais-je, ici ? Un aigle volant parmi les moucherons. Le prestige de la situation s’était fait la malle, pour laisser la part belle au ridicule. À un moment donné, et ce pendant à peu près cinq minutes, une après-midi ensoleillée, tout quitter pour recommencer une vie parmi les ordinaires m’avait paru être une idée judicieuse. J’avais eu tort, et chaque goutte de pluie qui dégoulinait dans mes cheveux et roulait sur mon visage me le rappelait.

« Eh, toi, fais attention où tu mets les pieds ! » Je lançai à un passant qui d’un coup de coude avait à nouveau fait valser ma pochette de mes mains.

Sale petit con. Je l’aurais castré d’un coup de baguette, si j’en avais eu la possibilité. Ah, non, minute, c’était une femme. Quand bien même, j’aurais trouvé autre chose. Mais aux grands maux les grands moyens, et pour éviter ce genre de débordements, j’avais enfermé mon arme dans un coffre fort, que j’avais enterré profondément dans un cimetière, à défaut d’une meilleure cachette. Elle n’y était plus qu’un vulgaire bout de bois. Je ne m’étais pas résolu à la détruire. D’une part, parce qu’elle représentait une partie de moi que j’étais prêt à laisser derrière moi, mais pas à abandonner complètement. D’autre part, parce qu’on ne savait jamais : si je devais un jour commettre un meurtre parmi les Moldus, et Dieu sait s’ils m’en donnaient raison, ce serait probablement la façon la plus propre et la moins détectable.  
Soupirant, j’achetai à manger à un vendeur de sandwich ambulant, parce qu’il était déjà tard et qu’Elle n’était pas plus la reine de la cuisine que moi. Passant la porte de mon appartement, je fis un détour par la salle de bain. Contemplai dans la glace les cheveux blond platine que le temps avait encrassé, et les traits tirés et fatigués de mon visage. Je soupirai à nouveau, et me déshabillai. Elle ne dormait pas. Son visage se tourna vers moi lorsque je pénétrai dans la chambre. Elle dit quelque chose que je n’entendis pas. Sans un mot, je me contentai de rejoindre son côté du lit, et d’enjamber son corps sans me soucier de la lourdeur du mien. Comme tous les soirs, ce fut brutal et sans intérêt. Et comme tous les matins, je me réveillerais satisfait et dégoûté, un goût amer sur les lèvres que je ferais passer avec un café immonde dont je me plaindrais toute la journée.  
Les journées se suivaient et se ressemblaient. Comme si quelqu’un s’attelait, tous les jours, dans l’ombre, à décoller d’un moule à la forme bien trop définie les mêmes contours géométriques et sans couleur qui dessinaient ma vie. Sans couleur, peut-être, mais mouillé, très mouillé. À croire que cette ville était sous-marine en plus d’être laide. Et comme je n’avais toujours pas investi dans un parapluie, j’arrivais au travail trempé.

« Eh ben ! » commenta la secrétaire de la réception, une petite brune pétillante, à mon arrivée. « Laisse-moi deviner, tu étais en retard et tu n’as pas eu le temps de prendre une douche. »

« Ta gueule, Annalise. »

C’était ma façon de lui dire bonjour, et elle était pourtant la seule personne dont je supportais l’existence, dans cette entreprise.

« Tu as entendu parler de ça ? » poursuivit-elle comme si de rien n’était en me montrant son écran d’ordinateur. « Apparemment, c’est la troisième victime, mais la police avait jusqu’alors empêché l’affaire de sortir dans la presse. Pour éviter toute psychose de masse. Tu m’étonnes. J’en tremble depuis une heure ! Regarde les poils de mes bras. »

Je m’adossai à son comptoir, ignorant royalement ce qu’elle était en train de déblatérer.

« Je démissionne. »

Bon, d’accord, j’avais changé d’avis pendant la nuit. Je ne pouvais pas attendre la fin de la semaine. Un jour s’écoulait ici à la vitesse d’une année, et je n’avais pas sept ans à perdre.

« Quoi ? » Son visage changea drastiquement d’expression. « T’es pas sérieux. » J’hochai la tête. « Oh mon Dieu, t’es sérieux. »

Un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres alors que je m’éloignai d’elle. Elle me suivit au petit trot, ses talons ricochant maladroitement contre le sol.

« Attends une seconde, tu ne peux pas faire ça. Qui vais-je embêter, tous les matins, moi ? »

« Trouve-toi une autre victime. »

« Hé ! » Elle attrapa mon bras, me forçant à m’arrêter. «Je suis sérieuse. »

« Tout comme moi. »

« Où vas-tu aller ? »

« Je ne sais pas. N’importe où. » Elle me toisa du regard comme si j’avais sorti la connerie du siècle. « N’importe où sera mieux qu’ici. » 

« Ah, merci, sympa. »

Je secouai la tête. J’admettais que cette folle allait peut-être me manquer. Enfin. Je me l’admettais, à moi-même, pas à elle. N’abusons pas non plus. Le patron accueillit ma démission les bras ouverts, et j’exagérais à peine. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure en réalisant que j’avais abandonné la partie si proche de la victoire. Comprenez : le licenciement. Tant pis. Annalise supervisa le rangement de mes affaires, sous prétexte qu’elle s’inquiétait du fait que je puisse oublier quelque chose. Je la soupçonnais d’essayer en réalité de me piquer quelque chose en douce pour que je revienne le chercher plus tard. Agacé par ses jacassements, mais malgré tout légèrement touché, je fis semblant de ne pas la voir mettre mon stylo favori dans son décolleté (la pauvre devait se maudire de ne pas avoir de poches dans sa robe), mais refusai par contre le câlin qu’elle proposa alors que je quittai les locaux. Elle laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps en m’insultant de je ne sais quel nom, et c’en était ainsi fini de ma carrière, pourtant si prometteuse, de comptable.  
Je passai le restant de ma journée à errer dans les rues sans destination précise. Mission : trouver un nouveau boulot. Les gens ordinaires se contenteraient d’éplucher les petites annonces sur Internet, mais je ne souhaitais pas l’être. Ordinaire. Je passai néanmoins devant un bar tabac et envisageai de feuilleter un journal. La une m’arrêta net dans mon élan, et je le reposai à sa place avant de l’avoir ouvert. Au lieu de ça, je regardai à droite à gauche, guettant une illumination divine, un signe du destin, un halo de lumière ou une gigantesque flèche clignotante qui m’indiquerait le chemin à suivre. Mais rien ne vint. Peut-être n’étais-je vraiment pas à ma place ici. Le hic, c’était que je n’étais pas non plus à ma place là-bas. La seule idée d’y retourner me rendait malade. Je finis par passer devant de grandes baies vitrées. Un grand laboratoire. J’ignorais tout de ce qui se tramait là-dedans. Pour être honnête, j’ignorais tout des sciences en général. Seulement, je savais qu’à chaque fois que mes pas m’avaient amené dans ce coin de la ville, il y avait eu derrière ces vitres quelqu’un s’attelant à je ne sais quelle tâche, et ce quels que soient l’heure ou le jour. Mais là, c’était différent. Les deux hommes que j’apercevais ne travaillaient pas. Ils se disputaient. Quelle ambiance. Un coup d’œil sur ma montre m’indiqua qu’il était dix huit heures passées. L’hiver étant presque entamé, il faisait déjà nuit. Non, décidément, je ne trouverais pas mon nouvel emploi aujourd’hui. Je levai les yeux au ciel et m’apprêtai à tourner les talons lorsque la dispute s’envenima. Instinctivement, et bien que ne craignant rien, je reculai d’un pas alors que le premier coup de poing fut lancé. Ces Moldus se mettaient dans de ces états. Et je ne croyais pas si bien dire. J’assistais à une escalade de violence démesurée. Un ordinateur s’écrasa au sol, une femme se mit à hurler dans l’espoir vain de séparer ses deux collègues, l’un d’eux traversa la vitre. Incroyable. Je reculai pour éviter la pluie d’éclats de verre. Un pas, puis deux, le troisième fut le dernier. Sans comprendre pourquoi, je perdis l’équilibre. Mon crâne heurta un sol humide.  
Et puis le noir.  
Le noir total.


	2. D'autres se trouvent

C’était comme émerger d’un cauchemar, pour atterrir en plein cauchemar. Bon sang, avais-je réellement les yeux ouverts ? J’allais hurler. À en croire mes oreilles, j’étais déjà en train de hurler. Je tentai de me rappeler ce qui m’était arrivé. Une chute, de l’eau, des cris, le corps d’un homme traversant une vitre dans un bruit assourdissant, mon crâne se déchirant littéralement en deux. Bon, peut-être pas littéralement, ou je ne serais plus en mesure de penser. Une odeur nauséabonde. Une odeur… d’égouts. Oui, c’était bien ça. J’étais tombé dans une bouche d’égouts bancale qui n’avait pas supporté mon poids. Bordel de merde.

Et maintenant, reconcentrons-nous sur les araignées. Sur la cinquantaine de petites araignées qui dégourdissaient leurs huit pattes velues sur mon corps. J’hurlai de plus belle. Refermai ma bouche presque automatiquement, en imaginant l’arachnéen qui s’était aventuré sur ma joue y pénétrer. Me lever rester la meilleure chose à faire. C’était aussi mission impossible. Une douleur dans ma jambe m’empêchait de poser un pied à terre pour faire levier. Je me contentai alors de me secouer d’une extrémité à l’autre, espérant que les secousses suffiraient à éloigner ces petites bébêtes. J’insultais mentalement chacune d’entre elles, maudissais leur mère et leur descendance comme si cela avait un sens. Les spasmes n’avaient eu d’effet que de rendre la douleur encore plus intense. Pire encore, ils provoquèrent une réponse que je n’avais pas prévue. L’une d’entre elle se mit à me mordre. Et après elle, toutes les autres, à croire qu’elles s’étaient passé le mot. Je gémis sous les piqures. À moins que ce ne fut été des brûlures. J’avais l’impression d’être en feu. À vrai dire, j’aurais préféré que les flammes soient réelles, et qu’elles les transforment toutes en cendres. Mes cris reprirent de plus belle, et cette fois je n’avais que faire de transformer ma gorge en niche pour araignées. Crier à en perdre les poumons était tout ce que j’étais en mesure de faire, et, croyez-le ou non, la seule chose qui permettait de soulager la douleur. Jusqu’à ce que mon corps ne prenne le relais, et que mon esprit s’éteigne pour ne plus y faire face.

Je me réveillai pour la seconde fois dans cette mer verdâtre et immonde qui occupait les dessous de la ville. Un rat passa devant mes yeux, furtivement, à moins que ce ne fût été un tour de mon imagination. Qu’importait, je n’étais probablement plus à une bestiole près. Je me serais demandé si tout n’avait pas été qu’un rêve si je n’avais pas senti des picotements sur l’ensemble de la surface de mon corps. Mes copines les araignées avaient certes disparu, mais elles avaient été bien réelles. Je pus enfin me lever, crachai des jurons à qui voulait l’entendre, c’est-à-dire personne, puisque personne n’avait pu entendre mes cris de dégénérés quelques heures plus tôt, en sentant chaque parcelle de mon corps me punir pour avoir osé le bouger. Je sortis de ma poche mon téléphone dans l’espoir de pouvoir joindre quelqu’un. Ma petite amie, un médecin, les pompiers, l’armée, n’importe qui pourrait me sortir de ce trou à rats, dans tous les sens du terme. Pas de réseau. Évidemment. À quoi bon servaient ces machins si l’on ne pouvait pas s’en servir lorsque l’on en avait réellement besoin ?

Ugh.

Très bien.

Tant pis.

Je m’étais promis de ne plus recourir à la magie, mais j’avais beau cherché, aucune autre solution ne me venait à l’esprit. Je levais la tête et n’apercevais que la nuit par le trou de la bouche d’égouts dans lequel j’étais tombé. Pas un passant, pas un bruit, seule la faible lumière des lampadaires avironnant. Une seule solution, donc, transplaner. Cela ne fut pas sans peine. J’avais perdu l’habitude, et ce geste autrefois si simple me demanda plus d’effort que d’habitude. J’apparus comme prévu dans le couloir de mon immeuble. Mais en déséquilibre, et mon dos cogna le mur.

« Pu- » lâchai-je sans le terminer, agacé et exténué.

La lumière s’était déclenchée sous mon mouvement et j’apercevais des traces rouges sur mes mains. Je n’eus pas à jeter un regard ailleurs pour savoir que c’était ce à quoi ressemblait mon corps tout entier. Les vêtements n’avaient pas arrêté ces créatures de l’enfer, à n’en désormais plus douter filles du diable. Je me faisais la promesse d’écraser chacune de leurs congénères jusqu’à la fin de mes jours lorsque la porte s’ouvrit sur moi.

Et merde.

« Mon Dieu », souffla-t-Elle avant de couvrir sa bouche d’une main. L’horreur qui se lisait sur son visage avait enterré le moindre doute qu’il pouvait subsister quant à mon état désastreux. « Qu’est-ce-qu’ il t’est arrivé ? »

« Rien. »

« Comment ça, rien ? »

Son incrédulité me donnait déjà la migraine. Quoi, je n’étais pas crédible ? Je rentrais à presque quatre heures du matin, des rougeurs plein la peau, boitant de la jambe droite, le visage peint d’un air de bouledogue enragé, empestant à des kilomètres, et je ne donnais pas l’impression d’être en pleine forme ? _Étonnant._ Je m’excusai pour qu’Elle me laisse passer mais elle me barra l’entrée de son corps. Je soupirai, et elle réitéra sa question.

« Drago, qu’est-ce-qu’il t’es arrivé ? »

Devant mon silence, son ton se fit plus insistant, si tant était possible.

« Drago ! »

« Quoi ? »

Je crus qu’elle allait s’arracher les cheveux. Ou les yeux. Ou les deux. « _Quoi ?_ Tu te fiches de moi ? Tu t’es vu ? Tu as vu l’heure qu’il est ? »

« S’il te plaît, j’ai juste envie de dormir. »

« Je ne te laisserai pas rentrer tant que je n’aurais pas eu un minimum d’explications. »

« C’est mon appartement. »

Elle leva les sourcils, estomaquée par ce genre de réflexions. Oui, elle avait emménagé il y avait de ça trois mois. Non, ça n’en faisait pas _notre_ appartement.

« Si c’est comme ça… »

Elle disparut pendant deux minutes. J’en profitai pour entrer. Lorsqu’elle réapparut, elle était habillée, et portait son sac à main sur une épaule. Jamais je ne l’avais vue se préparer si vite.

« ... C’est moi qui m’en vais. »

Bien. Parfait, même. Bonne nuit, ou bonne journée, l’un ou l’autre selon ce qui était supposé se dire à cette heure. Passe le bonjour à ta mère. Elle devait croire que j’allais la retenir, mais je n’en fis rien. Je ne fermai pas même la porte à clé derrière elle. Non, je me contentai de me rendre dans la chambre, et de m’écraser sur mon lit sans prendre la peine de me dévêtir, de soulever les couvertures, ou de reposer ma tête sur un des deux oreillers.

***

Le réveil fut difficile. Une petite voix à l’intérieur de ma tête se mit à rire de mon choix de mot. _Difficile_. Très drôle. Je me crus mort, et si ce n’était pas le cas, je souhaitais que l’on me tue. Et encore, ça, c’était ce que je ressentais les yeux toujours fermés. Les yeux ouverts, en revanche, c’était une autre histoire. Je baignais dans un bain de colle. Une colle visqueuse qui… Oh mon Dieu, quelle horreur. Qui dégoulinait de mes doigts. Sans parler de tous les objets qui trainaient sur mon lit. On aurait dit que quelqu’un avait décidé de refaire toute la décoration de la chambre pendant mon sommeil, mais que, indécis, il avait entreposé tout un tas de trucs près de mon corps. La télécommande de la télévision, les cadres photos, la lampe de chevet. _Un pan de la tapisserie_. Je plaçai mes deux mains sur les draps dans une vaine tentative de me relever. Elles y restèrent collées. Je tirai dessus comme un demeuré, mais ne réussis qu’à les arracher du matelas. Je dus me mettre d’abord sur les genoux, puis entièrement debout, et ne parvint finalement à m’en débarrasser qu’en me débattant avec mes pieds. Je soufflai, pris d’une soudaine bouffée de chaleur. Par réflexe, je frisai une catastrophe en voulant me passer la main dans les cheveux. Au milieu de cette pagaille, il ne manquait plus que je me rende chauve, et j’étais bon pour passer par la fenêtre.

Je m’éloignai de l’enfer qu’était devenue ma chambre, tout doucement, comme si le moindre pas pouvait déclencher l’Apocalypse, et c’était probablement le cas, jusqu’à atteindre le salon. Pas d’Elle en vue, c’était déjà une bonne nouvelle. Je me rappelai alors que la porte n’était pas fermée à clé, imaginai la catastrophe qui se produirait si jamais quelqu’un me surprenait ainsi, et me précipitai pour la fermer. Je m’arrêtai net, jurai dans ma barbe, avant de me résigner à maladroitement tourner la clé avec mes coudes. C’est à ce moment-là que je me rendis compte que les marques rouges avaient déserté mes mains.

Étrange.

Tss. Comme si le reste de ma journée et de ma nuit ne l’avait pas été suffisamment.

La lumière du soleil qui passait dans les ouvertures des stores suffisait à y voir clair, mais je tenais à les ouvrir, pour être sûr que ce n’était pas ma vision qui me faisait défaut, mais seulement mon cerveau qui partait en fumée en imaginant étrangeté sur étrangeté. Tendant la main en direction de la barre métallique qui servait à tourner les stores, j’observai sans comprendre une giclée de cette fameuse colle voler à travers la pièce pour atteindre sa cible.

Incroyable.

Si cela avait été médicalement possible, je crois que mes deux globes oculaires auraient eux aussi été éjectés, propulsés sur le mur qui me faisait face. Je n’avais pas la moindre idée de ce que j’étais devenu pendant la nuit, mais je détestais ça.

Je _détestais_ ça.  


End file.
